csr_classicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ford Model B
Overview Released in 1932, the Ford model B replaced the extremely popular Model A. Affectionally called the Duece, or Duece Coupe, it is one of the defining gems of hot roddiing in not only North America, but around the world. Its popularity has gleamed ever since it was unveiled 84 years ago. It is a "star" in several movies, and the subject of many songs. It is also a car that is most synonymous with rat rodding. The version depicted in-game is modified by default, with much of the incedentals chrome plated, including the the Headers dumping into the Laker Pipes running along the rocker panels. With the game's excellent high definition, you are able to see the heat discoloration at the end of those chrome pipes. Typically, but not always, the fenders and running boards were removed to lower the car's weight. Some, as is with this game's example, the hoods were removed, exposing the engine in it's entirety. The variant depicted in-game is the conventional three-window style. The V8 was not offered in 1932 for the Model B. Only the Model 18 was available with the V8 in 1932. The "badge" is a mystery. CSR Classics In-game, the Ford Model B has impressive performance by default, contending with muscle cars like the Dodge Charger R/T Hemi and the Shelby GT500 in terms of performance, clearing the quarter mile in less than 8.9 seconds. However, the Model B benefits little from crew members, making many vehicles beat the Model B if both vehicles are using a Pro Tuner. In the long run, the Ford Model B isn't a good choice in Multiplayer, as other vehicles will best its performance once crew members start coming into play. The Ford Model B, statistically speaking, suffers from low grip and middlesome power. Not only is its power somewhat lacking, but the Ford Model B automatically wheelspins for the first two gear shifts, and activating nitrous too early in the third gear will generate some wheelspin, and a lot of wheelspin if using the Pro Tuner and/or the Nitrous Maniac. Its gearbox size is decent at best, making smart shifting decisions somewhat needed. However, the Ford Model B is one of the lightest cars in the game, comparing with the Lancia Stratos and the Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale in terms of weight. The catch is that the Ford Model B has more power than both of those cars, which disturbingly lack said power and completely rely on acceleration and a lack of wheelspin (in the case of the Lancia) to compete. Performance Stats Upgrade Map Insert upgrade values at ??. - means that that value doesn't exist. Restore Tires & Rims Gearbox Engine Carburetor Exhaust Nitrous Car Info Trivia *The Ford Model B has a lower power and grip than the Willys 77 Coupe, which is known as a "33 Willys", despite the former being a Tier 5 car and the latter being one tier below. *Like all other hot rods in CSR Classics, a gold only decal that displays "Frankie's Rat Rods" on the door, and a paint job that resembles a restore upgrade 0 paint job, exists. It is a direct reference to its popularity as a rat rod. *At the time the Ford Model B was unveiled in CSR Classics, it was by far the oldest car in the game, being more than 82 years old. The next oldest cars were the Willys 77 Coupe and Chevrolet Special Deluxe. *Like the Willys Americar Coupe, also known as a '41 Willys, this car has its own hot rod designation. The Model B is more commonly refered to as a '32, or a "Deuce". The in-game version is a "Three Wnidow Deuce Coupe". *With $8000058 to max out only with cash, it has beaten the record of the Mercedes-Benz 300 SLR Uhlenhaut Coupe for the most expensive car to max out. Category:Tier 5 Category:Multiplayer Prizes Category:Gold-only Cars Category:Starts with 2000-2500 Weight Category:Starts with 300-400 HP Category:Hot Rod